Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of video data and, more particularly, to a video data processing method and device for display adaptive video playback.
Discussion of the Related Art
As a video signal processing rate has increased, research into a method for encoding/decoding ultra high definition (UHD) video has been conducted.
UHD content is aimed at providing improved image quality as compared to existing content. Research into and development of a UHD video element have been conducted in various fields in addition to a broadcast field. A demand for providing an improved user experience, which has not been provided by existing content in terms of color and brightness, has increased.
Therefore, efforts to increase the ranges of color and brightness among various elements configuring UHD video to provide a high-quality image have been continuously made.
A UHD display device is different from an existing display device in terms of improvement of color and brightness.
However, under various display device conditions, technology for optimally viewing UHD content has not been developed.
For example, if UHD content is supplied via a next-generation display device, the color or brightness of an image may be restricted according to the physical properties of a display device and thus content may not be appropriately displayed.
In order to adaptively control the color and brightness of content according to display device, content transformation should be performed based on accurate analysis of the properties of the display device. However, if UHD content is supplied via an external device, delivery of the properties of the display device may be restricted.